


AA Chips

by hopevandyke



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Family Issues, Fluff, M/M, resolved alcoholism, resolved family issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopevandyke/pseuds/hopevandyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes to visit her baby brother after completing one year of AA, and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AA Chips

Harry rattled the small, wooden box in her lap, smiling to herself when the aluminum coins jingled inside. She giggled to herself, reminded of the laughter of her younger brother years before when she used to shake little toy, metal keys in front of his face as a child. She slowly pulled the lid off the small, birch box, eager to look at the coins inside, but she quickly closed it, worried that the slightest lurch of the rickety, old taxi that she was in would spill the coins, leaving her without that which she held dear. 

The cab pulled to a stop in front of a greyish white building, 221 Baker Street. She smiled and thrust a pile of notes towards the driver before leaving and half jogging to the front door. She hurriedly knocked on the painted wood, ringing the doorbell several times as she did so.

John groaned and rubbed his temples as he stood up with a grunt, his joints cracking and his shoulder muscles pulling tight with pain. He threw a pillow at Sherlock to shake him out of the deep recesses of his Mind Palace.

“Client,” he sighed before trudging down the stairs to the front door. “And an eager one at that,” he called over his shoulder. He then opened the door, and was immediately tackled to the ground in front of the stairs to his flat. He grunted in pain when his shoulder took the brunt of the fall. 

“Baby brother!” Harry laughed, dragging her little, in more ways than one, brother up to claw him into a hard, aggressive bear hug. She quirked a smile up at the looming figure up the stairs. “Sherlock Holmes, I presume?” she grinned as she pulled her squirming brother up the stairs towards him. 

Sherlock took John’s hand once he was let go out of the hug, and gently laid his free hand on his left shoulder, massaging it slowly and holding him close in a protective way away from his sister.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” John coughed through the shooting pain in his shoulder. “If I remember correctly you never wanted to see me again.”

Harry looked at her feet, frowning for a second before her eyes flicked to the box in her hands. She handed the little wooden thing over to him, only to rip it back out to place a small, flattened bow from her pocket onto the corner of it. She then thrust it back into his hands, smiling at the confused and suspicious look on her brother’s face.

He pulled the bow off of it, and thought for a moment before placing it on his sister’s hair, like he used to with any bow on any present he ever got as a child. She made a face when the blue, sticky backed ribbon held fast to her fine, frizzy blond strands of hair, but did nothing to remove it. 

“Open it,” she demanded after shooting Sherlock a quick look of death to keep him from deducing the contents of the strange, rattling box that John was playfully shaking by his ear. “And yes, it does count was seventeen years of missing gifts. Merry Christmas, birthday, wedding, and divorce,” she grinned, flashing her infamous half evil smile that wore at John’s nerves. 

“Yeah, thanks,” he said flatly. He wrenched the top off of the box, and looked inside, confused at the contents. He shifted some of the multicolored coins around to look at them a bit more. “AA chips?” he asked softly, his eyes wide with shock as Sherlock took one coin out of the box, holding it up close to his face as he did so. Sherlock smiled over the coin at Harry before dropping the coin back into the box.

“One year. That takes commitment,” he said softly before holding his hand out for Harry to shake. “Congratulations. I assume this means we will see more of you around the holidays?” he asked in his most polite tone, this time only inwardly grimacing at the thought of more people around him during the holidays. 

John squeezed Sherlock’s hand and smiled at him in silent thanks for holding his tongue so well for once. He then handed the box back to his sister with a soft grin. 

“Keep it, please,” he said gently. “I want you to keep adding to it. Give it to Clara, maybe… Are you still with her?”

Harry nodded with a smile, “yeah, she and I got back together after I joined.”

John let go of Sherlock’s hand for a few moments to hug his sister again before ducking away quickly as his hair was ruffled. He laughed and ruffled up his sister’s hair in turn before returning to rest his head on Sherlock’s shoulder. 

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” John asked. “Sherlock makes these really good jam-filled cookies,” he said, nudging a slightly pouting Sherlock as he did so.

“But I wanted to just make those for you,” Sherlock mumbled under his breath. 

“It’s fine. I don’t want to bother you,” Harry said hurriedly after hearing Sherlock’s comment. 

“No, it’s fine. You can stay. Sherlock will behave himself, won’t he?” he said, mostly to Sherlock, who nodded sullenly. “Please stay?” Harry stood silent for a moment before nodding slowly with a sigh before laughing again when John hugged her tightly, dragging Sherlock along into the hug as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. <3 Sami


End file.
